Higgins Haven 1984 8:39 PM
by GoldRedeemer
Summary: A short fiction about Jason Voorhees waiting for Chris and Rick to return to the cabin. I don't own any of the characters.


Outside of the two story cabin standing on the property of Higgins Haven, a windstorm raged on through the dark night. The house did not shake at all during the storm, courtesy of the sturdy logs and wood used to construct it many years ago. Inside, a fireplace was lit, displaying orange flames, giving the living room a nice and cozy feeling. Unfortunately, no one inside of the cabin would get to enjoy its warmth.

The flames created shadows in the living room, as the sturdy form of a big man passed by the hearth. The new hockey mask on Jason's face almost shined in the dimly lit room. In both of his arms, rested the limp form of a dark haired woman wearing a blue sweatshirt. The poker that had been used to impale her, pointed toward the floor as the killer carried the corpse toward the spiral staircase. This one had been a bit too easy. She had literally run right into Jason's arms. Only two more left now.

After dumping the woman's bloody clothing into the bathroom tub of running water, Jason transported her body into Chris' old bedroom. He stuffed her bloody form into a closet and shut the door. Jason was well aware of what he was doing and how he went about doing it. The running water would attract attention and most likely, one, or both of the last two vacationers of the house would investigate once they returned. It shouldn't be too much longer now. Jason patiently headed back downstairs and approached the small kitchen of the cabin.

The smell of popcorn filled the kitchen as the covered metal pot sat on the lit stove. Soon it began to smoke and burn as Jason walked past it. He didn't bother to remove the pot, the way he had removed the screaming tea kettle years ago from the stove of a previous victim. His mother's murderer.

Rough calloused hands gripped a chair from under the small oak table of the kitchen. Jason shoved it against the back door which led outside. He made absolutely certain that the chair was directly under the knob. Now, all he had to do was wait. But there was still one last task.

The door of the porch opened as Jason stepped outside into the raging wind. It didn't bother him. As a young child, he had grown accustomed to living and doing whatever he needed, to survive in the wilderness. Jason was used to it. He stepped down from the porch, his heavy feet crunching against the gravel. This time, Jason moved with a bit of urgency, with the intention of having everything prepared for his last two victims before they returned. He pulled back one of the double doors of the barn.

After the gory corpse of the male biker was strung up in the overhanging branches of a tree, by an old rope found in the barn, Jason felt content. He pulled the old ladder ( which was also found inside of the barn) behind the tall red structure. Jason himself also stood behind the barn, in the darkness. The woman and the man would not see him.

The voice of Jason's deceased mother spoke to him, in his mind. He stood incredibly still. "My, Jason. You make mommy extremely proud." The man wearing the hockey mask tilted his head slightly. "You've done so excellent my son. None of them belong here. Show them what happens to trespassers."

After a somewhat lengthy period of time, two figures emerged from a section of foliage which led into the woods. As Jason observed, he could see that it was the young man and woman. The last two vacationers. They were on foot, and not in their vehicle from earlier in the day. Jason could feel the rage building up inside of him. He disliked trespassers. These were his woods. His and mother's. No one was going to take that away from him.

As he watched the two figures approach the cabin, Jason felt so anxious that at that moment, he wanted to walk right up and dispatch of them both. But he wanted everything to be just right. He wanted to instill fear in them. He wanted terror to be their last emotion before they met a horrible and bloody end. Jason continued to watch, as the woman struggled to get the back door of the cabin open. The young man assisted her and in a moment they were inside. Jason cautiously stepped away from the barn as his breathing became heavier. It was time for the final act to begin.


End file.
